1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to a primary crown for children's prosthesis and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a ceramic primary crown and a ceramic primary crown manufactured by the same, that are capable of improving aesthetic appreciation and bioaffinity using a source material such as zirconia or alumina having high strength and toughness, and enabling easy manufacture and mass production using injection molding to reduce manufacturing cost and product price, widely utilizing the primary crown for children's prosthesis.
2. Background of the Disclosure
In general, primary crown recovery for children's prosthesis is a medical procedure for recovering the crown of a baby tooth seriously damaged due to dental caries or injury.
If the primary crown recovery is not performed in a timely way, since neighboring teeth are pushed toward the place of a lost tooth so that a permanent tooth cannot surface through the place, a device or a recovery support should maintain the place until the permanent tooth protrudes from the place.
While a primary crown is made of metal and resin and has been used until now, strength and aesthetic appreciation cannot be simultaneously satisfied, and tone stability and strength are degraded to generate discoloration and cracks, resulting in a bad appearance of front teeth of the upper jaw, which are aesthetically important.
As economic affluence improves, procedures of adult implants rapidly increase. Interest in improvement of aesthetic appreciation also increases, and further, satisfaction and high standard of children's prosthesis procedures increase, which leads to an increase in demand, but the current domestic market of the primary crown mostly relies upon imports.
While there is a need to develop a ceramic primary crown having high strength, good aesthetic appreciation and improved biocompatibility in comparison with the conventional metal and resin type for primary crown recovery, no ceramic primary crown product reach a satisfactory level up to now.
A conventional ceramic, which is manufactured through a powder pressure forming process, generates pressure imbalance upon formation thereof and defects caused therefrom to require an additional precise machining step, generating excessive machining cost.